Uhm What?
by DAxilla
Summary: Caskett. Established relationship. Kate is waiting on Castle at The Old Haunt... is she ready for what she is waiting for? My first Caskett story... please be gentle... NOT FEMSLASH! (for those who know me!)


_**CASTLE**_

**"Uhm... What? "**

An Original Caskett Story

2013 by Patricia L. Givens

DAxilla

Jadzia7627 

January 2013

**Disclaimer #1: **This story is an original work of fiction set in the pre-existing world of the TV show Castle. As such, many of the characters and references used within belong solely to ABC, Andrew Marlowe and TPTB. I didn't gain anything here, so don't sue me…(Unless of course my prosecutor would look like Alex Cabot…)

**Disclaimer #2: **All original characters and storylines contained herein belong to the author. (Like anyone else would claim them! ) This story may be archived upon request with the stipulation that it must be posted exactly as it was written, with all disclaimers intact.

**Disclaimer #3: **This is my first ever heterosexual story, but if the 50 or so femslash stories I have written are any indication of my libidinous nature, I would hazard a guess that this is going to wander into the "OMFG she didn't!" category. If this bothers you than you might be a Republican, as they are the only ones I know who can even bitch about straight sex! If you are under the age of 18, I must ask that you cover your eyes at the naughty bits. I am sure you will know them when you see them... uh... yeah. Anyway, if this is illegal where you live... oh... wait... I forgot this was a straight fic. ;)

**Dedication:** This one is dedicated to the Bunneh. For believing in me... even when I didn't deserve it. And for giving me something to believe in again. (I know this isn't the one you wanted... but I _am_ working on it!)

**Author's Note:** I originally thought to publish this under a pseudonym, just so that my normal audience would not get confused (or kill me) but then I realized that wasn't fair... or right. This is a show that I love. And they did it RIGHT! So to ask people not to define us by who we sleep with, is to ask those we love not to define us either. This is also a way to get back to the writing I love. This broke my block. So if you are a part of my normal audience, just watch the ratings. "T" is what I am shooting for... but you know me... so it might end up "M" even if it has been 30 years...

To All That Makes Us Unique...

DAx =/\=

_"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul..."_

_-Judy Garland_

Detective Kate Beckett sat on a stool at the Old Haunt and played with her cell phone; wondering why she hadn't received a message.

With a sigh, she slid it back into her purse and nodded at the bartender for another glass of white merlot.

Castle was supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago. She hadn't known what he wanted when he had called earlier and asked to meet at his bar. The only thing he had been specific about was how she looked; same hair, same blue dress, same jewelry and same shoes as the night of his first Nikki Heat book launch. She was used to him making requests in regards to her wardrobe. Normally, she would just smirk at him and wear whatever she wanted.

But tonight he had sounded... different. The request had sounded different.

So she gave in.

And now he was late.

She looked down into the glass the bartender had brought her, playing with the stem as she thought about the man who had been her lover for the past 17 months.

He was an enigma... a puzzle... a challenge she couldn't... wouldn't... walk away from.

She smiled to herself as she realized just how big a part of her life the man had become.

In the past, she had always had control; always been in charge...

With Castle... there wasn't any of that protection. He challenged her at every turn, drove her crazy with his every move...

...and she missed him with every breath she took that he wasn't near.

That scared the hell out of her.

It had always been her game... no matter who the guy was.

But now...

Now... It was _their_ game.

And he was winning... Because every moment she spent away from him felt like an eternity...

She cringed inwardly at her own thoughts. _I sound like a friggin' Hallmark card!_

But it was true. Even tonight... if he hadn't told her to meet him here... she would have been at his loft, or he would have been at her apartment. Because that is the way it had been since she had shown up at his door and told him how much she wanted him.

With a sigh, she reached for her glass; downing the last of the wine as a tap on her shoulder startled her and made her jump.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

She looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Castle there. "Hey you..." She started, only to be cut off when he raised his hand.

"Is this seat taken?" He pointed to the stool to her right.

Frowning slightly, Beckett shook her head. "Uhm... what?"

The writer clarified, with a lift of his eyebrows. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

She looked at him like he had grown three heads. "Rick... what...?" The way he smiled at her made her stop. "Okaaaay... sure... have a seat."

He slid onto the barstool next to her, taking her breath away with the tight, dark blue shirt stretched across his chest, accented by the light purple tie and the leather jacket he knew she loved.

He stretched out his hand. "Richard Rogers."

Blinking, she took it. "Beckett. Katherine Beckett. My friends call me Kate."

He smiled that smile... the one that had taken her breath a thousand times in the last six years. "Do I get to call you Kate?"

She pulled her lower lip between her teeth. Wondering what he was up to and how far she should let him go. With a little shrug, she finally admitted; "I haven't decided yet."

"Fair enough." Castle grinned and she felt her skin prickle... the way it did when he ran his hands down her arms. "I was just wondering..."

"What?" She wanted to smack herself for asking but she couldn't resist.

Castle smiled. "Why someone who looks like you is sitting at a bar all alone."

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Girlfriends?"

It was Beckett's turn to smirk. "Boyfriend."

"Ahhh." Rick pursed his lips, waving for the bartender. "A bottle of your best scotch, please."

The barkeep scurried away. When he came back, Castle smiled and said, "Leave the bottle... and two glasses."

He poured three fingers into each glass and slid one over to the beauty sitting beside him.

"I was just curious," He watched as she raised the glass and downed the amber fluid like it was water. Filling it again he smiled. "Because I cannot imagine any man letting you get this far away from him."

Kate smiled. "I'm not that far. He owns this bar."

"Oh!" Rick tipped his own glass back. "So he's 'somebody'?"

"Everybody is somebody." She returned smoothly. "You learn that as a Detective."

"You're a detective?" His voice became sultry. "That's hot."

Kate laughed. She couldn't help it.

"So this guy..." Castle continued. "Are you sure he's 'The One'?"

Swallowing, the detective answered, "I think so."

"Would he fight for you? If he saw... say... a roguishly handsome rake trying to steal you away?"

"I hope so."

"You hope so?"

Kate opened and closed her mouth several times before she finally whispered, "I know so."

"And does he love you?"

The detective shifted nervously; suddenly on unfamiliar ground. "He says he does."

"Do you believe him?"

There wasn't even a hesitation. "Yes."

Castle sighed. "Then I guess there's no hope for me."

The piano man started playing a slow, bluesy song.

"Well..." He continued. "If I can't convince you to run away with me... can I at least ask for a dance?" He held out his hand.

She hesitated for a few moments and then took it; allowing herself to be drawn from the stool and out to the small space The Old Haunt laughingly called a dance floor.

He pulled her close and she closed her eyes; loving the way he moved against her. Feeling _him_ against her, even though she knew that was not his intention.

"Are you sure you're his?" He whispered into her ear; feeling her shudder as the heat from his breath moved down her neck.

"Yes." She hissed.

He slid his broad hand between her shoulder blades. The open back of the dress giving him unlimited access to smooth skin.

She couldn't help it. She shivered.

His touch wasn't new. After a year and a half she should be used to it by now.

But she wasn't. She didn't think she would ever get used to the way the simplest touch from him turned her insides to liquid heat.

Pulling her tighter, he met her lips; opening them under his tongue as his hands slid up to caress her shoulders.

For a few moments she allowed it, then she pulled back violently. "I can't." She panted.

He blinked. "Why?"

Beckett didn't think... she just responded. "Because I love him."

Castle went completely still, all pretense of play gone. "What?"

The detective swallowed and then squared her shoulders. "I love him." She shook her head and laughed lightly. "I love you."

He was speechless. Lost in her eyes.

"To clarify..." She smiled as she brought a finger up to his lips. "I am _in_ love with you." She blushed. "Head over heels... actually."

He pulled her close again, loving that she moaned slightly when their bodies met. "How do you do that?" He whispered across her lips.

Kate opened her mouth slightly; pulling in the breath... tasting him in it. "Do what?"

"Give me a thousand things to say and make me speechless all at the same time?"

She laughed, sliding her hands inside his jacket to get closer to him. "Someone has to get you to shut up."

Before he could protest, she covered his mouth with hers; opening it wide... allowing his tongue inside to play. She normally didn't do PDA's but... for some reason... tonight was different.

Castle kissed her back hard; moving her almost three feet across the floor before she finally put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away; remembering where they were. "Easy there, Big Rick. Might be the time... definitely _not_ the place."

"Have I mentioned how much I love it when you call me that?"

"Only every time I do."

His face became serious and she stilled.

It was definitely not a look she was used to from him.

"Uhm... What?" She asked nervously.

"I was thinking..."

The joke was obvious but for some reason she couldn't take the opening.

"I was thinking," He continued. "That maybe I should say something different this time instead."

She could see it in his eyes and her heart started pounding so fast she thought she would pass out.

"Marry me."

It wasn't a question or a demand. Simply a statement and she suddenly realized that was how everything was between them. He may be a puzzle... but there were never any questions.

Kate took a deep breath. "Isn't there..." She swallowed, stalling. "Isn't there supposed to be some kind of ring and a bent knee involved here?"

"You never have to ask me to go on my knees for you." With a smile, Castle immediately went down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

Her breath caught when he opened it and handed it to her.

The ring was gorgeous. And so understated that she had to smile. It was exactly what she would have picked. A simple platinum band, slightly raised at the top to accommodate the three square-cut stones that sat there. The middle had to be at least 3 karats. The outside ones slightly smaller, but not by much. She knew he could have gone much bigger.

The fact that he didn't made her love him all the more.

"Yes." She whispered.

"What was that?"

Kate smiled... the smile that she reserved only for Castle... before punching him lightly on the arm. "I said yes."

"Only you would hit a guy that just asked you to marry him." He pulled the ring out of the box. "One of the many reasons I am in love with you."

She watched as he slid the ring onto her finger; unsurprised to find that it fit perfectly.

Not knowing what to say, Kate stared at the ring and grasped at the only conversational straw she had. "So why did you want me to dress like this?"

Castle rose smoothly, making sure every part of his front rubbed up against hers; making her bite her lower lip again; this time to hold back a groan.

"Are you kidding?" The regular Rick was back, smirking at her. "Do you have any idea how badly I wanted to peel this off you that night?"

She hesitated for a moment and then shrugged. "You could have."

For the second time that night, Richard Castle was speechless. When he finally found his voice all he could croak out was, "Uhm... what?"

Kate smiled. "The book was done. We were done." A slight blush stained her cheeks. "And I realized... I didn't want to let you go. I went there that night intent on being with you." She rolled her eyes. "But _you_ were so intent about a _certain_ British secret agent that you missed all the signs."

Castle shook his head and sighed. "I can be dense sometimes."

"I've noticed." Kate moved closer; pressing her entire front to his so tightly she could feel his heartbeat. "So let me be perfectly clear this time." She ground against him slightly, loving the way it made his eyes roll back in his head. "Take me home... and take it off. Now."

Smiling broadly, Castle took her hand. "I do so love a bossy Beckett."

A/N : Okay, I have decided I can't leave it like this so there will be more. There are just a few things I owe first. I will use my breaks from them to work on this. (And yes... I am going to go there... Probably blushing the whole time but... A writers gotta do what she's gotta do. ;) Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
